Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) communication networks coordinate and/or combine signals from multiple antennas or base stations to make it possible for mobile users to enjoy consistent performance and quality when they access and share videos, photos and other high-bandwidth services, whether they are close to the center of their serving cell or at its outer edges. One issue with CoMP networks is that conventional channel quality feedback schemes do not take into account a reduction in interference that can be achieved by coordination.
Thus, there are general needs for CoMP networks and methods for beamforming coordination that take into account the reduction in interference that results from the coordination of the base stations. There are also general needs for channel quality feedback schemes suitable for interference suppression in a CoMP network.